


A Hawk Is No Match For A Dragon

by Sharpshooter57



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deception, Demons, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Games, Good and Evil, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Science Experiments, Secrets, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an innocent little girl, who was caught up with an evil company or at least that's what Clint thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to see the subject?" Phil asked.  
"I think I can handle her" Clint smirked at Phil as he unlocked the door.  
"Oh boy another man, come to mess with my mind" You smirked as you threw a ball against the wall, catching it.  
"I'm not here to mess with your mind" Clint sighed as he sat down on the chair resting his legs on the desk, "I just want some answers"  
"Don't we all" You sighed, as you kept on throwing the ball.  
"So what's your name, where are you from?" Clint smiled at you.  
"Wouldn't you like to know" You smirked over to him, then turned away from him once more.  
"Shit" You hissed as the ball was shot, pinning it against the wall, leaving a hole in the glass.  
"Now you have no distractions" Clint smirked as he placed his bow back down on the desk.  
"Show off" You sighed.  
"Oh you like my skills" Clint smiled over.  
"So easy to distract" You smirked to yourself.  
"So you must be Hawkeye?" You smiled standing up.  
"Oh so you know of me?" Clint beamed over to you.  
"But you don't know me" You muttered.  
"Well, I wouldn't mind getting to know you" Clint sighed as he got off his chair dragging it towards the cell, and sitting down once more.  
"I'm not evil for a start, I'm not some mastermind, I was just a girl in the wrong place at the wrong time" You sighed looked at Clint who looked puzzled.  
"So you're not behind any of this?" Clint muttered.  
"No you idiots!" You snapped, standing up and placing your hands on the glass.  
"I'm not evil, you were tricked" You muttered looking down.  
"Tell me your name" Clint said slowly standing up.  
"It's (f/n) (s/n)" You smiled to him.  
"I can get you out of here (f/n), I can clear your name" Clint smiled as he placed his hand on yours.  
"I would hug you if this glass wasn't here" You laughed slightly.  
"I can go get the keys, you can explain everything to Nick" Clint smiled as he turned away, "Don't go anywhere" Clint laughed as he walked away grabbing his bow off the desk.  
"I wish I could stay" You smirked as you pressed a small button in the jacket. "But I have full faith you will follow"  
"What was....?" Clint muttered as he walked back into the door, and saw two men dragging you out of the cell.  
"CLINT!" You screamed as the man placed something over your mouth, as you began to black out.  
"(f/n)!" Clint cried as he ran towards the men shooting them.  
"Shit" He coughed as they threw a smoke bomb at them, Clint slowly fell to the floor holding his throat.  
"Agent Barton hang in there!" Phil yelled.  
"Subject 47 has escaped I repeat escaped" Phil yelled down a phone.  
"Captured, she was" Clint coughed struggling to his feet, "Captured".

"What are you saying?" Phil said looking at Clint who took a deep breath it.  
"I'm going after her" Clint glared as he ran out the door.  
"Agent Barton!" Nick snapped standing in front of him.  
"Sir!" Clint saluted.  
"You will not be going after her, other agents will, you will be making sure there are no more attacks on the prisoners, we can't risk another one escaping." Nick glared.  
"She was captured!, with all due respect sir I feel the need to go after her!" Clint snapped at Nick who sighed.  
"She's playing you Clint, that's what she does" Nick muttered.  
"Like she has ever even spoken to you, I know the truth about her Nick" Clint glared as Nick sighed.  
"Clint, we have new intel on her, she is an agent of a company called..." Nick began.  
"I will be leaving now" Clint cut him off as he stormed out the door.  
"So gullible" You smirked as you stood on the roof and watch Clint get on his bike.  
"I hope you can keep up with a dragon little birdie" You smirked as demon wings grew out off your back and you flew off.


	2. A Demons Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint falls for your little trick, although things don't go to plan

"Jesus, can you idiots even tie a knot" You hissed as your men tied your hands behind a chair.  
You heard a shuffling from up in the vents and smiled, the men tightened the knot and walked out the door.  
"Clint, down here" You muttered looking up at the vents, and seeing his face.  
Clint smashed down the grate and jumped down.  
"Clint, thank you" You smiled almost crying.  
"Come on lets get you out of here" He smiled as he walked around the back of the chair, and looked at the knots.  
"Hold still" Clint muttered as he drew an arrow and cut the knots, freeing you.  
"Thank you" You cried as you hugged Clint who hugged you back.  
"Come on let's go" Clint smiled grabbing your hand, you stood there and pulled him back a bit.  
"My stuff it's in that room" You muttered pointing to the right, "There's two guards though, they tied me up"  
"It's ok you've got me" Clint smirked unclipping his bow and silently running over to the door, he kicked it open killing the one of the men with a single shot.  
He quickly drew another arrow shooting the man down, and running into the room and grabbing a bag and handing it to you.  
"Thanks" You smiled as you shuffled your hands through the bag.  
"Looking for something?" Clint smiled resting his hand on a bar.  
You pulled out a pair of handcuffs quickly attaching him to the bar.  
"What..the" Clint muttered as he shook his hand.  
"Night" You smiled punching him in the face knocking him out.  
"It's a shame those two had to die" You sighed looking at the two men laying on the floor.  
"You're coming with me" You smirked as you unlocked the handcuff of the bar and dragged him down to the cells.  
You pulled him into one of the cells clipping the handcuff to his other hand, you sighed as you walked out.  
"I'm sorry about this, but it's for my own sake" You muttered as you locked the door, and wandered down a corridor.

"Sir" You knocked on the door, before walking in.  
"Did you capture him?" Your boss said back.  
"Yes sir" You saluted.  
"I will see for my self, take me there" You boss glared as he stood up, you nodded and walked him down the corridor, and to the cell.  
"(f/n)?" Clint muttered holding his head.  
"You told him your name!" You boss snapped, smacking you across the face causing you to stubble back.  
"You are Clint Barton right?" Your boss glared down to Clint who got to his feet.  
"And you are?, I don't think we have met" Clint smirked slightly your boss glared at him.  
"He means no offence sir" You quickly answered.  
"Silence you wench, now leave us!" He snapped pointing to the door, "Such a worthless child" He muttered as you walked out.  
You walked down the corridor, and found your room which was a small bed in the corner with a wardrobe and a small bathroom next door.  
"I don't feel right" You muttered, as you lay down on your bed, "Clint, he, he sounded concerned about me".  
You sat up and walked over to the bathroom splashing cold water on your face, sighing and looking at the red hand mark across your face, you touched it with your own hand wincing slightly, you looked in the mirror you eyes glinting red slightly.

*flashback*  
"Did it work?" You boss muttered as you lay down on a lab table.  
"I don't know sir" The scientist said, as you slowly opened your eyes.  
"Do you feel any different?" You boss glared at you, you quickly sat up throwing up on the floor and began coughing.  
"You worthless man!" The boss yelled punching the man in the face.  
"Stop" You muttered out, as the room went fuzzy.  
"Your services are no longer required" Your boss glared as he shot the man in the head.  
"Father...." You muttered, your boss suddenly grabbed your face in his hand.  
"Don't call me Father, you are not my daughter any more, your just another subject, I refuse to be related to something so foul" He glared as he let go of your face and walked out.  
"Father..." You muttered then began to scream as wings grew out of your back, your nails turning into long claws, as you fell to the floor writhing in pain.  
"Someone....help" You muttered, as another scientist came running over, and stroking your head.  
"It's ok (f/n)" He muttered rubbing your head, your body returning to normal as you crawled into his arms and began to cry.  
"I will take care of you" He smiled.  
"Thank you Raiden" You muttered into his chest.  
"It's ok (f/n), I will always be here for you" Raiden smiled as he kissed the top of your head, "It's my job as your lover".  
"Raiden...I love you so much" You smiled up to him kissing him softly on the lips before passing out.  
"Raiden?" You muttered as you opened your eyes seeing your Father looking down at you.  
"I knew you and him were dating, that's why he's locked away" You Father smiled as you sat up.  
"Don't hurt him please" You muttered holding your head.  
"I won't, as long as you do everything I say" You Father smiled.  
"Fine...." You muttered shaking, "I will do what you say Father", You felt a smack across your face.  
"It's Sir to you" He glared as he walked out.  
"Sorry...Sir" You muttered as you felt a tear rolling down your cheek.

*Real Time*  
You smiled slightly, "That's right, I'm doing this for Raiden" You smiled as you walked over to your door and walked down to the kitchen, stealing a bread roll of the side and running down to the cells.  
"Raiden!" You called as you ran down the cells, and saw Clint in the corner of your eye, shaking from lack of food and water, you stopped in your track and looked at Clint.  
"Pst" You muttered as Clint lifted his head.  
"What do you want" He glared coldly at you, freezing you in place.  
"I...just" You muttered.  
"You just what!?" Clint snapped struggling to his feet, "Wanted to say sorry, just don't, you don't know what its like to be deceived do you!".  
You stood there shaking a tear coming to your eye and rolling down your face.  
"You think a sorry will make up for what you have done!" Clint yelled again, "You are worthless, your boss was right about that, you only hurt people!".  
"My boss....you mean my dad" You spat as you looked at Clint who looked shocked.  
"You mean the man who turned me into a monster!" You yelled at Clint, "You mean the man who's been using me since I was a child, I know I'm worthless he's told me enough times it should be my name!" You yelled throwing the bread roll at Clint, who blocked it.  
"I don't need another person in my life telling me in worthless, because you don't even know how much that hurts me, and I know what it's like to be deceived" You muttered taking a deep breath in, drying your face.  
"I thought you were a man who knew the worth of life, but I was clearly wrong, enjoy your bread roll" You glared as you walked off down the cells, as he called your name.

"You've been crying" Raiden sighed as he looked up from his book.  
"I know, I'm such an idiot" You muttered as he walked over and placed his hands through the bars placing his hands on your face.  
"What I wouldn't give to embrace you right now" Raiden smirked, as he let go of your face, as you looked him in the eyes.  
"Soon I promise" You smiled at Raiden.  
"(f/n)!" Your Father boomed down the corridor.  
"Sir!" You saluted to him, as he stormed over to you.  
"Why does Barton have food?" He glared.  
"Sir, I can explain" You began.  
"I don't want to hear it, you knew the conditions" You Father glared as he drew his gun.  
"No please wait!" You yelled as you watching him aim the gun at Raiden.  
"You dare tell me what to do!" He yelled.  
"Take my life not his!" You screamed at your Father who sighed and pressed the gun against your head, you closed your eyes and let out a small whimpered.  
"I'm sorry (f/n)" Raiden muttered as the gun shot went off.  
You opened your eyes to see a bullet hole through his chest.  
"He said something about it being his job to guard you, pathetic if you ask me" You Father spat as he walked away.  
You froze shaking looking at Raiden in the cell  
"Raiden!" You screamed as you smashed down the door with your dragon claws and wrapped Raiden into a hug.  
"You're not worthless, don't forget that" Raiden muttered into your ear.  
"Don't leave me" You cried as you hugged him.  
"It's my time, don't come find me any time soon" He smiled at you, your tears falling down on his face.  
"Smile..please" Raiden muttered to you, you slowly smiled.  
"You're so beautiful" He muttered with his last breath before his body went limp.  
"Raiden...." You muttered as you hugged him one last time, and stumbled to your feet.  
You walked down the corridor and glared at Clint who looked at you.

"You see this!?" You yelled at Clint, "This blood!" You yelled, "It's on your hands!".  
"Unlike me, he wasn't worthless!" You screamed before falling to your knees in front of his cell.  
"You want revenge?" Clint muttered after a while.  
"What does it matter" You muttered as you glared at him, as he shuffled over.  
"Come to Shield we can help" Clint smiled slightly, as he held up his hands which were no free.  
"You're better than I thought" You muttered as you looked at Clint who smiled.  
"I can do more than just shoot" Clint sighed as he looked at you, he pulled a key out from behind his back.  
"I'm guessing this is for the cell" Clint smiled slightly, "You put it in the bread roll didn't you".  
"I didn't do anything" You muttered as you got to your feet.  
"You're not worthless" Clint said as he stood up.  
You turned to him and smiled slightly, "Yes, I am" You muttered as you walked to your room, and crawled onto the bed.  
"Prisoner 28 has escaped" An alarmed pounded around the base, you smiled slightly.  
"Run little birdie, be free from your cage" You muttered smiling as you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it <3 comment your opinions I would love to hear them (as long as they're nice), I also do requests so just leave them in the comments below


	3. Even a Dragon needs help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and few other come to rescue you

"Stark we need to save her!" Clint snapped as he paced up and down the room.  
"Look Barton, I don't see why I should risk my life to save this girl I've never met, didn't this girl trick you?" Tony sighed.  
"That doesn't matter!" Clint yelled slamming his hand down on the table.  
"Barton, why do you care about this girl so much?" Steve sighed as he looked up from the paper.  
"Because she helped me" Clint muttered, "She needs our help".  
"Does she mean that much to you?" Steve sighed, looking over to Bucky who took a sip of coffee.  
"I will help you, as you helped me" Steve smiled looking back at Clint who smiled slightly.  
"Ready for a mission Buck?" Steve smiled over to Bucky who nodded smiling slightly.  
"We leave in 10" Clint said as he walked out of the room, "I'm coming for you (f/n)" Clint muttered.

"You had something to do with this didn't you!" Your dad banged on the door, you scrambled out of bed into the bathroom locking the door.  
"Come out here solider!" He snapped as you heard the door being broken down.  
"You betrayed me!, you're own Father!" Your dad began yelling.  
"I betrayed you!?" You snapped flinging the door open standing there, with claws coming from your hands.  
"It did work......" You dad muttered.  
"You know how hard it was to hide this from you!" You snapped at your dad as he stood there shocked.  
"I didn't want to be your daughter, and now that you've killed the man I loved, I don't even want to know you" You glared your eyes now bright red.  
"What are you doing!" Your Dad yelled as he held a gun up to you.  
"If you shoot me, you would die first I could kill you before that bullet left the chamber" You glared as you walked towards your dad as he began to shake.  
You ripped the gun out of his hand, throwing him into the bathroom and blocking the door with the bed.  
"Let me out, I command you!" Your dad yelled.  
"You command me!?" You laughed, "You couldn't even hold a gun without shitting yourself, you honestly think you could take on a dragon, then come find me, you filthy rat". You spat as you stormed out of your room, your nails returning to normal as you walked down the corridor.  
"(F/n) has gone berserk ever able solider capture or kill her!" Your dads voice boomed over the speaker, you sighed as you forgot to check his suit for communication devices.  
"Idiot" You heard someone sigh behind you.  
"Birdie?" You muttered turning around seeing Clint stood behind you.  
"Did you just call me Birdie?" Clint glared smiling slightly.  
"What the fuck are you doing here!" You snapped at him as he shot a guard behind you.  
"I'm here to save you" Clint smiled as he ran up to you.  
"I don't need your help" You glared as you walked past him.  
"You don't even have weapon!" Clint yelled at you, you froze as a shield landed in front of you.  
"Oh you're (f/n) then" Steve smiled as he snapped a soldiers neck, you stood there staring blankly at him, as you looked down the next corridor seeing a man with a metal arm brutally beating up men.  
"When I said I'm here to save you, I may have lied" Clint smiled as you looked back to him.  
"I hurt you....why are you doing this" You glared at Clint.  
"It's my job to protect you" Clint smiled, you looked at him you felt your whole body trembled.  
"You ok?" Clint asked as he shot another guard, you nodded as you followed the man in a blue suit, as Clint shot the men, the man with the metal arm ran by your side.  
"You're an experiment aren't you" You muttered as everyone looked at you shocked.  
"Yes" Bucky answered quickly.  
"You know what it feels like don't you, to have other humans mess with you, unable to control what was going on" You panted as you ran down the corridor.  
"Isn't this topic a bit dark" Clint laughed slightly as you ran into a room full of men.  
"Bucky!" Steve snapped, as the man quickly left your side and held gun in his hands.  
You were suddenly boxed in by the three men, you were left standing in the middle.  
"Keep (f/n) safe!" Clint snapped.  
"I'm not weak" You hissed, as you pushed Clint to the side.  
"Do you really think this is a good idea, you know what I am, I can see your bodies shaking in fear" You glared at the men, some of which were shaking.  
You sighed deeply, the wings growing out of your back, claws coming from your hands, you quickly moved forward killed 4 men, you looked back to see the three Avengers looking shocked.  
"Barton did you know that...." Steve started then noticed Clints expression.  
"I'll take that as a no" Steve muttered as they all began attacking the guards.  
"Move!" Clint shouted towards you, you quickly jumped up over an arrow, piercing the skull of the man.  
"They just keep coming!" Steve shouted back.  
"Where's the exit" Bucky shouted as he shot down some more men.  
"Let's make one" You glared as you landed on the floor, firmly planting your feet on the floor as you placed your hands in front of you, a small black ball started to form in your hands.  
"Better find cover!" You yelled as you jumped in the air, holding the small ball in one hand, and slamming it into the wall.  
A large explosion went off as Steve dived in front of Bucky and Clint dived behind a piece of broken wall.  
"Everyone ok!?" Clint shouted as they looked at the large hole that you made in the wall.  
"Shit" You panted as you fell onto one knee.  
"You're such an idiot" Clint muttered as he ran over to you, as Bucky and Steve beat up the few last men.  
"I can walk by my self" You muttered noticing your wings and claws had gone.  
"We all have our limits" Clint smiled ruffling your hair, as he clipped his bow onto his back.  
Clint lent down scooping you up in his arms, and nodding over to Steve and Bucky who ran out in front of you, as you ran towards the jet.  
"What took you boys so long" Tony smirked as he sat in the control seat of the jet.  
"Just drive Stark" Steve glared at Tony as he and Bucky sat down on the seat panting slightly.  
"You ok?" Clint smiled as he lay you down on the table in the middle of the jet, you quickly sat up jumping onto the floor.  
"Take that as a yes" Clint smiled.  
"Thanks" You muttered as you looked at the floor.  
"So, are you going to tell us the truth about you?" Steve glared as you sat down opposite him and Bucky.  
"Like I said, I was a girl caught in the wrong place at the wrong time, I didn't want to be like this" You began looking at Steve who nodded.  
"I would prefer if I filled out a form about this, I'm not too open about this kind of stuff" You muttered.  
"I think you should tell us...." Steve began but Bucky cut him off as he placed his hand in front of Steve.  
"Think how she feels Steve" Bucky muttered as you rested your head on Clints shoulder and drifted off to sleep.  
"I didn't open up to people Steve, she's the same as me, you can't just expect her to interact normally, she's only human" Bucky sighed.  
"She not bad you guys, she just doesn't know her place" Clint said looking at Steve.  
"I don't think she's human actually" Clint smirked slightly, as Steve and Bucky sighed.  
"Barton do you have a spare room at your place?" Steve asked, "She seems most comfortable with you".  
"Yeah" Clint said nodding, "Stark set the jet down here".  
"Ok Barton, have fun" Tony smirked, as Clint shot him a deadly glare, as he walked out of the jet, as you laid in his arms.

*Later*  
"Huh?" You yawned as you sat up, you quickly looked around noticing your weren't in your room.  
"You ok?" Clint smiled as he walked in, your eyes quickly turned red as you glared at him.  
"I didn't do anything I swear" Clint said as he raised his hands in the air, "You fell asleep on the jet, you're at my place".  
"You're going to use me as a weapon aren't you, just another solider for your army" You muttered as you wrapped the blanket around you.  
"No" Clint glared, "You're not a weapon".  
"I am, that's my purpose in life, to kill, to be used by someone so I won't be worthless" You muttered feeling your voice break.  
"You're not worthless!" Clint snapped as he walked over to the bed making you jump. "Look me in the eyes!" He glared as he sat down in front of you, you lifted your head and your eyes locked, you felt yourself blush slightly.  
"You are not worthless, you're (f/n) (l/n), you are the woman who saved my life" Clint smiled at you  
"I still feel like I betrayed you" You muttered as you looked away.  
"Well you kinda did" Clint laughed slightly, "But you also saved me, so you evened it out".  
"Do you have a shower?" You asked smiling at him.  
"Yeah sure" Clint smiled as he got off the bed, and scrambled around for a towel, and some spare clothes.  
"Ok so all I could find was some of Natasha's shorts and you can just wear one of my tops" Clint smiled.  
"Who's Natasha?" You asked, the mention of her name annoying you for some reason.  
"Oh she's just a woman I work with, she's crazy....don't tell her I said that she will kill me" Clint laughed smiling, making you smile.  
"Enjoy the shower" Clint smiled as he walked out of the bedroom.  
You shuffled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom opening and locking the door behind you, you had a shower washing the muck off your skin, and carefully rubbing your back, cleaning around the two gashes in your bag from where you wings grow from, you jumped out of the shower and dried yourself off, before getting changed into the new clothes, you looked in the mirror brushing your (h/c) hair down so it was more tamed before you walked out into the kitchen.  
"Oh that was quick...." Clint trailed off as he looked at you stood in his clothes.  
"Something wrong?" You asked looking at him puzzled.  
"No, nothing" Clint quickly replied slightly red, as he sat down on the sofa.  
You walked over and sat down next to Clint.  
"Thank you" You said breaking the silence, "Thank you for everything"  
"Look I'm sorry, I got that guy killed....." Clint muttered.  
"He probably happier now, not locked up in that cage" You answered back looking up.  
"Anyway I've got you to protect me now" You smiled slightly.  
"I will protect you with my life" Clint said, making you blush slightly.  
"You're so beautiful" Clint muttered, "I want you to know I care about you".  
"Clint...." You muttered as you looked at him.  
"I've cared about you for a while, ever since you told me your name I could sense there was something more, that you were in pain" Clint smiled sighing at the same time.  
"You've been hurt too, I could tell" You said looking at him, "You're parents I'm guessing?"  
"You guessed right" Clint sighed smiling a bit.  
"You know I'm here for you too" You smiled at Clint who looked up and you both locked eyes.  
"Birdie" You smiled at him making him blush.  
"Dragon" Clint smiled back making you blush equally, you lay down resting your head on his lap.  
"I'm glad you tricked me" Clint smiled down to you, "I would have never of got to know you".  
"I'm glad you're the one I tricked" You laughed slightly, before closing your eyes.  
"Go to sleep, you've had a rough day not even a dragon could stay awake for this long" Clint muttered as he rested his head back on the sofa and fell asleep.

 

"Clint?" You yawned sitting up.  
"You're awake" A voice said, you quickly looked around to see Clint stood by a man in a long black leather jacket.  
"This is Nick" Clint muttered.  
"You've caused me a lot of trouble" Nick glared as he walked towards you, you stood up looking over to the door, which two agents were blocking.  
"You can't run Miss (l/n)" Nick sighed as he stood still looking at you.  
"What do you want then?" You glared at Nick as you looked for an exit.  
"It seems that you're still a wanted woman" Nick sighed as you glared at him, "Meaning I'm going to have to take you in" Nick sighed, you quickly looked over to the window and began to run.  
"Clint" Nick glared to Clint who loaded his bow.  
"Shoot her already!" Nick snapped, Clint closed his eyes as he let go of the arrow, as it hit the back of your neck sending an electric pulse up your body.  
"Why...?" You cried as you saw two agents walking towards you.  
You felt your eyes widen as the two men where shot in the back on the necks falling to the ground.  
"Barton what do you!" Nick yelled but was silenced by a small taser noise.  
"Clint?" You muttered as he picked you up in his arms.  
"Hold on" Clint sighed as ran out of his apartment, and placed you in a car then sitting next to you.  
"So you're (f/n)?" A woman smirked.  
"Just drive Nat" Clint sighed as the woman smirked as she sped off down the road.  
"Where are you taking me" You glared at the woman as she sighed.  
"I'm taking you to Stark Tower, it's ok we are not going to hurt you" Natasha smiled, as you relaxed a bit.  
You stayed quite for the rest of the journey as Clint and Natasha talked.  
"See you later, I actually have work unlike some" Natasha smiled to Clint who shot her a glare as he got out of the car.  
You gave her a small smile before shuffling out of the car, and falling to the ground and glaring at Clint.  
"Oh yeah..I forgot" Clint laughed before kneeling down in front of you, as you staggered to your feet.  
"Here" Clint sighed as he pointed to his back, you glared at him as you jumped on it and he wrapped his arms around your legs.  
"You're going to pay for what you did back there" You muttered into his ear ,seeing him smirk as you entered the tower.

"Stark you remember (f/n), right?" Clint said as he walked into the lab.  
"Oh you're that demon girl aren't you" Tony smirked as he walked across the lab, "Well that's what Steve said" Tony smirked over to Clint who was glared at Tony.  
"Here" Clint said as he lay you down on the table, "Stark don't let Nick into the tower, or any other shield agents"  
"So you're the boss now?" Tony smirked.  
"Do it Stark!" Clint snapped at Tony as he began to talk to Jarvis.  
You watched someone walk towards you in a lab coat, without knowing it you were in a ball wings surrounding you.  
"(f/n)...." You heard Clint muttered.  
"Go away, I don't want any more needles, any more doctors, I just wanna be free" You muttered as you felt someone touch your wing, you instinctively flung them open smashing the person away as you heard glass break.  
"Oh shit Bruce!" You heard Clint yell, you let down your wings and saw the man turning green.  
"Stark, you've got this right!?" He yelled as Clint aimed his bow at Bruce.  
You watched the man struggling on the floor, you watched him grow and turn green.  
"Control it" You glared at Bruce, he suddenly looked at you, making Clint and Tony get ready to grab you.  
You grew the wings from your back your eyes going red as you walked towards Bruce.  
"Argghhh!" Bruce cried, as he held his head.  
"Control it!" You snapped at him as he threw a punch at you as you smoothly dodged it.  
"Don't film this Stark help!, she can't take down the Hulk!" Clint yelled at Tony, who had his phone out.  
"You don't know what it's like!" Bruce hissed out his as he took on his full form.  
He threw his fist at you once more, you caught it in your hand pushing you back a bit, you held him in place, as you formed a small black ball in your other hand.  
"Don't kill him!" Clint yelled, the ball suddenly smashing in your hand, you lost your focus as hulk broke free from your grip smashing you in the stomach sending you across the room.  
"(f/n)!" Clint cried as he ran over, as Tony stood in his Ironman suit in front of you.  
You struggled to your feet holding your stomach as you watched Tony being thrown around.  
"Weak" You hissed at the hulk, getting his attention as he stormed towards you, you pushed Clint out of the way as you flew up and landed on his back, stabbing your claws into his flesh, getting a cut wrenching cry from the Hulk.  
"Well. He's really not happy now" Tony sighed as he got up.  
"YOU'RE FUCKING WEAK BRUCE!" You screamed as you formed another black ball in your hand.  
"You're better than this Bruce" You sighed, as you held the ball up, "The Hulk is weaker than you think" You muttered as you smashed the ball down on his head jumping off, as the hulk fell to the floor.  
Clint and Tony stood there, their mouths wide open as they looked at the knocked out Hulk.  
"You better not have killed my Lab Bro" Tony glared at you, you smirked over to him.  
"I didn't kill him, I just told the erm...Hulk as you said, I just taught the Hulk a lesson" You smirked as the Hulk slowly got smaller and Bruce appeared once more.  
"Why does my head hurt so much, Tony did I....." Bruce muttered as he looked up looking at the scene and sighing.  
"Did I hurt anyone?" Bruce asked at Tony who shook his head.  
You breathed out your wings and claws vanishing.  
"Don't make me your test subject, I don't want you to know the formula for this" You sighed as you looked around for an exit.  
"I actually brought you to the lab to ask Stark if you could stay and train here for a bit...." Clint trailed off.  
"As long as she doesn't wreck the place, a woman is always welcome here" Tony smirked over to you, as you glared back along with Clint.  
"Come on this way" Clint sighed as you both headed for the lift, and went up to the living quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, sorry I haven't updated lately just haven't been in a great mind set, but as always leave feedback in the comments <3


	5. A New Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, look at this two chapters in one night, also I'm tempted to make this into a Bucky x reader I'm not sure, I might do two endings for this one too <3 anyways enjoy

The doors opened to reveal the two men that helped you escape sat around the table.  
"(f/n), this is Steve and Bucky" Clint smiled as you both walked in.  
"Hello" Steve smiled giving a small wave.  
"Hm" Bucky nodded over to you, you gave a small smile.  
You watched Clint make him self a cup of coffee, as you wandered around the place looking at things.  
"Clint, is that you're shirt she's wearing?" You heard Steve muttered.  
"Aw you ripped it" Clint sighed seeing the two gashes on the back  
"Sorry" You muttered turning around.  
"It's fine it was old anyway" He smiled over to you, making you smile slightly.  
"Erm....is there any other clothes laying around here?" You muttered, as you were still in the shorts.  
"Nat said you could have some of hers, she hardly ever stays here, her rooms down the corridor to the left" Clint smiled as you nodded and headed off down the corridor.  
You opened the door and walked in, looking around the place, opening a draw and seeing a pair of boxers, you quickly slammed the door shoot and saw someone opening the door.  
"Who's in here" Bucky glared as he walked in, as you hid behind the bed.  
"Come out" He commanded as he walked around, the room before spotting you from the corner of his eyes.  
"(f/n)?" He questioned as he looked down to you.  
"Sorry I got lost, and then I didn't want to annoy you, so I hid and...." You blurted out as Bucky sighed happily.  
"I'm not angry" He sighed, as you stood up.  
"What I said when we were escaping...you know the feeling don't you?" You asked him, as he sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"It's hard to forget...." He muttered as you watched him clenched his fist.  
You sat down next to him and sighed.  
"Look, I can't stay here....I will only cause trouble" You muttered, as you noticed Bucky relax again.  
"That's what I thought too, so I left, I ran away, but Steve and Clint they came after me brought me back here" He smiled to himself, "I'm happy they did, that idiot Steve is a mess without me".  
"You belong here though, you're a hero" You sighed.  
"A hero" Bucky scoffed, "I'm not hero, believe me"  
"Sorry, see I just annoy people, I should just go!" You snapped standing up, you froze as Bucky grabbed your wrist, pulling you back so you sat between his legs, he rested his chin on your head.  
"You make a good headrest, you should stay" He smirked, as you blushed slightly.  
"You're a good person" He sighed, as he wrapped his hands around your stomach so you couldn't leave.  
"You seem like someone I can trust, you know the worth of trust....and you know how to use it against people" He muttered, as he lifted his chin off your head.  
You shuffled out of his grip, and sat by his side you watched him shuffle back on the bed and look at your back.  
"It hurts doesn't it, every time you grow them, it's like growing and destroying new bones" Bucky muttered, as he reached forwards with his metal hand and touching one of the scars making you hiss.  
"Sorry" He muttered as he removed his hand.  
"I've learnt to live with the pain....it's just another part of my life" You sighed as you got up.  
"You want one of my shirts?" Bucky asked as he got up.  
"What about Natasha's stuff?" You questioned as you watched Bucky route through his draws.  
"The stuff she wears looks uncomfortable as hell" Bucky sighed as he threw a top at you.  
"Put it on" He sighed as he turned away.  
You glared at him before taking the other top off and his one on.  
"I still need some trousers but thanks" You smiled as you got off the bed and walked towards the door.  
"Thanks Bucky" You muttered as you walked out and straight into Clint.  
"That's Buckys room...and that's his top...." Clint trailed off sounding angry.  
"He gave it to me, anyway I need some trousers" You muttered as you walked down the corridor further, and to Natasha's room and walking in.  
You searched around the room before finding some black jeans, you quickly got changed shoving them on, before hearing your stomach growl, you walked out of the room and to the kitchen and saw a note laying on the table.  
"Be right back, Nick called us all and since he can't get into the tower we have to go meet him, don't worry you're safe here, Bucky's still here he said he would guard you   
Love Clint"  
"Love?" You said puzzled before walking over to cupboards and started to open them.  
You quickly spun around, eyes red as you heard a noise.  
"Heightened senses I'm guessing?" Bucky said holding his hands in the air.  
"Yeah" You sighed as you went back to routing through the cupboards, you pulled out a can of soup.  
You grabbed a pan, and placed the soup inside, you waited for it to heat up as you watched Bucky sit down on the sofa and begin to read a book.  
You poured the soup into a bowl and walked over to the table sitting down.  
"Do you like Clint?" Bucky asked, making you choke on your soup.  
"Huh!?" You asked glaring at him.  
"He likes you, you should have seen how pissed he was when, Tony refused to go rescue you" Bucky continued ignoring you, "He's a nice guy".  
"And why are you telling me this?, you don't want me to be part of his life?, you think I'm going to destroy him?" You glared.  
"I think you'll make him happy" Bucky sighed getting up and walking over to you, as you continued to eat your soup.  
"I want to get to know you (f/n)" Bucky smiled slightly as he placed his hands on the table, leaning on it.  
"I...I don't want to get to know anyone" You mumbled, as Bucky sighed.  
"I'm not stable Bucky.....it's getting harder to control it" You muttered looking at him, your eyes now fully red.  
"Can we stop it?" Bucky asked, his hand forming a fist.  
"Stop my heart, that's all you can do" You said to him, "If I ever go berserk, all you can do is kill me, you won't be able to reach me"  
"Bullshit!" Bucky snapped slamming his hand down on the table, "You're not going to die!".  
"Who's going to die?" Clint glared as he walked into the room, followed by Steve and Tony.  
"I was going to eat that soup" Tony pouted, looking at the open can.  
"Clint...I'm not stable..look at me" You muttered looking him in the eyes, Clint froze seeing your deep blood red eyes.  
"I won't be here for long don't worry, please don't love me Clint" You sighed, making Clint tense up.  
"I'm unlovable" You smiled as you got up, walking past Bucky who looked angry, you wandered down the corridor and to Natasha's room walking in and locking the door.  
"(f/n)!" Clint banged on the door, you decided not to respond as you curled up under the blankets on the bed.  
"I will love you!" Clint yelled as he stopped banging on the door, "I will love you, even if you don't love yourself, just please don't loose hope" Clint muttered, before you heard him walk away.  
You lay in the ball on the bed for a while, before climbing out of bed and looking around the room, opening a cupboard and seeing stacks of weapons and spy equipment.  
You looked down on the floor and saw a small radio, you picked it up and began to flick through the stations.  
"Ah!" You hissed as it turned to static.  
"You thought you were free" You could hear a voice through the static, "You thought you could leave without saying goodbye"  
"No.....not now" You muttered shuffled away from the radio.  
"You've been a very rude child, you need to be punished, how about I take something that means a lot to you" The voice suddenly went and the radio returned to normal.  
You heard some smashing outside your door, and cries, you quickly sprinted out the door, and saw men attacking Clint, Bucky and Steve.  
"(f/n)!, get back!" Clint yelled as he grabbed an arrow jamming it into the mans head.  
"It's been a while hasn't it" A man laughed as he walked in, in full body armour.  
"You're not welcome here!" You snapped, you could feel your body tensing.  
"That's right, release the dragon" Your father smirked.  
"Stop it!" You screamed wings growing from your back, jet black claws coming from your nails.  
"How about I take this life of this one?" Your father smirked, as you looked over to Clint who was being pinned to the floor by four men, as Steve and Bucky had their own problems.  
"You were eager to give him up before" He smirked as he walked over to Clint pulling a gun from his side.  
"I'm warning you back off!" You hissed your voice turning slightly demonic.  
"You wouldn't hurt me" Your farther laughed, "Any last words, archer boy".  
"You're daughter is stronger than you think" Clint hissed.  
"Any last words?" You smirked, showing fangs in your mouth, "I said any last words!" You snapped at your father who jumped and pointed the gun at you.  
He pulled the trigger.  
"I told you before, I could kill you before a bullet left the barrel" You smirked stood in-front of your father, you slammed your hand into his chest, pushing his heart out of the other side and holding it in your hand.  
"Filthy rat" You muttered into his ear as you crushed his heart his blood stained the wall.  
You removed your hand from his chest as the men started to run away.  
"Who said the fun was over!" You laughed manically, as you began to rip limps of men and kill them.  
"(f/n), stop!" Clint yelled, as Bucky and Steve ran towards you.  
"Do it...." You mouthed to Bucky who froze in place as Steve ran on.  
You placed your hands together, and pulled them out showing a large black ball, you smirked as you held it in one hand and sped towards Steve.  
"Steve!" Bucky cried as he threw Steve his shield, he quickly caught it and blocked the attack sending him flying and smashing out the window.  
"On it!" Ironman said as he sped past, flying out after Steve.  
"AAAHHH!" You screamed as you held your head, two horns began to emerge.  
"You're all such idiot" You sighed smirking, "You should have killed me, while you had the chance".  
You quickly caught an arrow in front of your face snapping it in half.  
"You really think a metal stick will hurt me" You laughed as you noticed Bucky was aiming his gun at you.  
You glared at him, before smirking and appearing right in front of him, pressing your head against the barrel of the gun.  
"Go on" You smiled, "Shoot me, if you can".  
Bucky stood there, his eyes wide as he started into your red eyes.  
You slammed your fist into his stomach, he coughed up blood over your shoulder before falling to his knees in front of you.  
"Rude" You hissed as an arrow grazed your cheek, you glared over to Clint.  
"(f/n), come back to us!" Clint yelled, you spat on the floor as you walked over to Clint, spreading your wings out and flapping them sending a guest towards Clint pushing him back a bit.  
"Stand down!" Steve yelled as he threw his shield at you, you flicked it away with your wing and glared over to him.  
"Huh?" You muttered as you noticed an arrow fly towards you, you caught it and it exploded in your face.  
"You shit!" You screamed as you cover your eyes with your arms.  
You tried to open your eyes, but the pain was too much.  
"Listen to me" Clint said, you ignored him listening for foot steps to hear if anyone was going to attack you.  
"I'm not going to hurt you" Clint sighed.  
"You already did" You hissed out as you removed your arm from your eyes, as you felt blood trickle out of them.  
"I...didn't mean..." Clint muttered, you quickly smirked as you opened your eyes, your sight quickly returning as you flew towards Clint smashing the bow out of his hand and pinning him to the floor.  
"Last words?" You smirked into his ear.  
"Sorry, I've failed, I couldn't protect you" Clint sighed, making you tense up.  
"I'm worthless, I can't even help you" Clint muttered.  
"You're not worthless...." You muttered out, one eye returning to normal.  
"(f/n)!?" Clint yelled trying to move, but you only tightened your grip.  
"Stab me in the gut, you have to make me loose blood, it will slow down my heart....." You were cut off as your eyes turned red once more.  
"Time to die!" You yelled as you held your hand up, joining your claws into a point.  
"Let's end this!" You yelled, as you slammed your arm down, Clint quickly moved his head, grabbing a knife with his free hand and slamming it in and out of your side.  
"Aaaa!" You screamed as you rolled off Clint, holding your side.  
"KNock mE oUt!" You screamed your voice breaking from demonic to normal.  
Clint quickly dived on top of you slamming his fist into your face, you smiled as the horns sunk back into your skulls, as the room began to fade.  
"Thanks...." You panted out as Clint got off you and Steve and Bucky ran over.  
"(f/n), stay with me" Clint said lightly tapping your face, as Steve looked at your wound.  
"I'm just gunna...sleep" You muttered as you closed your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts below, and if you would like to see a Bucky or Clint ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like <3 be updating soon with a longer chapter, I also do request oneshots so just leave a comment if you want one, but anyways hope you like the story


End file.
